Second Choice
by PrincessConsuelaBnhmk
Summary: My view on why it took Robert so long to fall in love with Cora after they were married.
1. Goodbye My Love

_AN: Starting a multi-chaptered fic when I'm still so new to this is probably not intelligent, but I don't care. This is my take on why it took Robert so long to fall in love with Cora after they were married. Don't hate me for this chapter it will eventually be Cobert. Forgive me for any historical inaccuracies and please review!_

Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own Downton Abbey?

Chapter 1:Goodbye My Love

He was obsessed with her hair. The way in shone in the candlelight. The way it felt when he ran his fingers through it. The expression of relief on her face when she pulled in out of its bindings before they went to bed. Her hair was the very first thing he had noticed about her.

He had been walking through town the day of the annual flower show when a young boy charged past him and knocked him off his feet. As he stood up he was run into again from behind. He turned around to confront his attacker only to find himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was labored, and her beautiful, golden hair was falling out of place. He didn't realize he was staring until she began to blush. He looked at his feet in embarrassment but then looked quickly up again as she spoke. " I'm so sorry, that was my little brother. I was trying to catch him. I hope he didn't hurt you when he knocked you down."

Listening to the musical sound of her voice made him forget that he was supposed to reply until she looked up at him with a strange expression on her face. "I'm fine, thank you." he said quickly, "It was very nice to meet you." he turned and walked away quickly and didn't realize until later that day that he hadn't even asked her name.

As he pulled the sleeping form next to him closer against his body he couldn't believe that that was how he found his darling Alice.

The transition from strangers meeting in the street to lovers happened surprisingly quickly. After walking away from her that day he realized how rude he had been. He searched for her at the flower show and eventually found her walking outside with her brother. He introduced himself and apologized for his behavior. They spent the rest of night walking together among the roses.

After the first meeting Robert found himself coming into town more and more. Each time he would search until he could find her. They would walk out of town through the fields and the woods away from prying eyes.

On the second walk she allowed to hold her hand. He kissed her on the fifth and on the tenth they made love for the first time, hidden between the dark trees. Robert found an empty house outside of town that one of his tenants had recently vacated. They met at the house every week for months. They would talk and laugh and make plans and fall deeper and deeper in love.

It became their perfect hideaway. No one knew so no one could care. For each of them it was the only place in the world that they could be themselves. They could pretend that their lives outside of the house didn't exist. It was only a matter of time before reality would catch up to them.

They knew from the beginning that they could never be together outside of the house. She was the daughter of a farmer and he was the son of an earl. It could not be done. While they spent their days blissfully together her parents planned the rest of her life. When she told him that she was to marry a local farmer his heart broke.

They had one last night to say goodbye before she spent the rest of her life in the constant drudgery that came with being a farmers wife. They spent the night wordlessly making love, each trying to figure out what to say before they parted.

"My darling" Alice began before losing her words in her violent sobs. "I have no idea how I will possibly live my life without you. Please promise me that you will never forget me. I couldn't bear to think that years from now I will still be in love with you and you will remember me as a youthful indiscretion."

"Never. I could never forget you. You mean far to much to me." He held her through the rest of the night and when the sun rose the next morning he watched her walk away and softly whispered "Goodbye my love."


	2. Goodbye New York

_AN: It only took me like a month but I finally finished the second chapter! YES! Okay moment of celebration over. There's not really much for me to say about this chapter. It's pretty self explanatory. I kind of always wondered how Cora felt about having to go to London to marry a man and knowing that she would probably never see her friends again. Also, I know that Cora was from Cincinnati not New York but just go with it. I hope you enjoy! Please review! _

* * *

Cora was angry. Angry at her mother for coming up with such a ridiculous plan and angry at her father for going along with it.

She didn't want to get married. She was only nineteen. She wanted to go to parties and dance and flirt. She wasn't ready to give up her youth. If she _had to get married why couldn't it be one of the boys she had known for years. Cora did not want to get married and she absolutely did not want to go to London._

* * *

_Cora's mother had come up with the idea during her first season. Cora had debuted in New York and had been a great favorite with all of the men. Their mothers however were not so enthusiastic. Her family's fortune had been created within the last several generations and as far as the old families of New York were concerned they might as well still be poor._

_After watching her daughter repeatedly being insulted by the mother's of her suitors, Martha decided on a new plan. She didn't want her only daughter to spend her life being mocked for being new money. The only solution was for her to marry into a family that was old and respected. That would be very difficult to accomplish in New York where girls with money could be found in every ballroom. They needed to go to Europe._

_Martha had heard many stories about girls going to Europe and marrying bankrupt aristocrats. If a girl had enough money she could pick whatever title she wanted to have. The women in New York could eat their family names for all she cared. If her plan worked Cora was going to be a noblewoman._

* * *

_Everything happened rather quickly after she made her decision. Martha was stunned when her husband agreed with very little argument. He saw what his daughter was going through and he would do anything to help better her or their family. The arrangements were made easily. They would spend several weeks in Paris while Cora had a new wardrobe made and then they would go to London where, hopefully, Cora would meet her future husband._

_Martha knew that Cora would not want to go along with her plan. She wouldn't want to leave her friends or her family and she had no problem marrying a boy from a family whose money was as new as hers. However, Martha also knew that it would not be long before Cora began to notice the way the other women looked down on her and she knew from personal experience that there was nothing worse than constantly trying to fit in with people who would never consider her an equal._

_When Martha finally got up the nerve to inform her daughter of the plan, Cora was livid. She knew that if her mother's plan worked she would never come back to New York. She would never see any of her friends again and she would be thousands of miles away from everyone she knew. She argued with her parents. She refused to tell her maid what she wanted to pack. She would not say goodbye to anyone. The night before they left she finally realized that she had lost and what she wanted for her future didn't matter. That was when she realized she needed to see her best friend._

* * *

_Phoebe Brennan had been Cora's closest friend since they were children. They were both new money and had bonded over their lower status. Cora couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of Phoebe. Her parents were not very concerned about status and she was engaged to a new money boy that she had been in love with since she was fifteen. Despite any jealousy she might feel towards her friend she knew that if she did not see her before she left she would always regret it._

_Phoebe had a flair for dramatics and Cora was not surprised when the door opened violently to reveal her friend with a look on her face that might have been more appropriate to seeing someone on their death bed. "Cora, darling!" Phoebe cried grabbing Cora's hand "I can't believe you are going to be leaving us! Please tell me that there is something I can do to change this! I can't get married without you at my wedding!"_

_Cora sighed "Pheebs, if you can get my parents to let me stay here than you will be my hero. I don't think it's going to happen though. My mother is determined."_

"_I don't think my asking on your behalf is going to help you much darling. Martha hates me."_

"_Maybe it's because you insist on calling her Martha."_

"_I've known the woman my entire life. She's a second mother. I refuse to call her Mrs. Levinson."_

"_I always call your mother Mrs. Brennan."_

"_Cora, my dear, that is because you are nowhere near as bold as I am."_

_Cora laughed knowing her friend was right but then she became upset again. This was what she was going to miss. Having someone she could talk to this easily and knew absolutely everything about her._

_Phoebe watched her for a moment and then said carefully "So there is no way they're going to let you stay?"_

"_Absolutely none." replied Cora glumly._

"_Then don't you think it's kind of exciting." Cora looked up quickly, surprised at her friend's sudden change._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Darling, you get to go to Paris to have dresses made by the best dressmakers in the world. Then your going to London and you have to try and seduce a dashing duke or an earl or a prince! Queen Victoria had about a hundred children, there has to be an extra son or grandson around there somewhere!"_

_Cora laughed at her friends excitement for her but then softly replied "But I won't have you. Or any of my other friends. I'm not going to know anyone my age."_

"_Maybe that's a good thing. You'll be forced to talk to people. Who knows Cora. Maybe you could meet a man and fall in love and live happily ever after in a castle!"_

"_I don't think it's going to be nearly that romantic. From what I can tell my parents are planning on giving me and all my money to the man with the highest title who will have me. It's going to be awful."_

_Phoebe could see that Cora was about to become upset so she quickly changed the subject and the pair spent the rest of the night laughing and gossiping until they fell asleep._

* * *

_The next morning Cora stood on the deck of the ship as it pulled away from the dock. Her mother stood beside her and they waved to her father and Phoebe on the dock. _

_Martha turned to look at her daughter. Cora seemed to be in much better spirits after spending time with Phoebe the night before. "Cora?"_

"_Yes mother."_

"_You know that I love you right? And that I'm not doing this to be cruel. I really believe that this will be the best thing for you."_

_Cora sighed "I know you think that mother but I'm not sure that you're right."_

_The stood together in silence then until the city became merely a dot in the distance. Cora couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she would see it._


	3. As She's Walking Away

_AN: I'm sorry this is so short! It was originally supposed to be part of a larger chapter but once I started writing it I felt that it needed to be separate. This is pretty angsty but I promise that the next chapter will have some Cobert in it! It's slightly ridiculous how much I'm looking forward to writing it, but anyway I hope you enjoy this and please review!_

* * *

Robert stood outside the window of the church desperately trying to peak inside. The window was quite high and it forced him to stand on the tips of his toes and stretch his body as far as he could to see inside. He was briefly amused by the thought of what the people of Downton Village would think if they saw the future Earl of Grantham in such a ridiculous position. Then he recalled why he was standing there and he quickly returned to his task.

From what he could see he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him anyway. It looked like the entire village had turned out to see Alice and her farmer get married. Her beauty and sweet disposition made her a favorite in the village and it was obvious that everyone in the church held her in a special place. It made Robert sick to hear conversations about how lucky she was to be marrying such a dear boy who was so infatuated with her. They all believed that she was happy and that this was what she wanted. Robert wanted to go inside and scream and tell them that this was all wrong. She was supposed to be with him not some blasted farm boy.

He held himself back only because he knew that if he revealed the truth she would be ruined and there was no way his family would allow him to marry her. Robert had never been a liberal man but sometimes he hated the confines that had been set by society so long ago that kept him from being with her. For the first time in his life he envied that farmer. He wished his life was simpler and that he could marry the woman he loved without having to worry about being judged.

He was pulled from his musings when he heard music begin to play. He looked back into the church and saw the door open and Alice walk inside. He was stunned by her beauty. Her golden hair was pulled back into a twist that was far more elaborate than people of her class typically wore. Her dress was a simple white gown and Robert couldn't help but think that it was much more breathtaking than the extravagant gowns worn by wealthy women. Someone had applied makeup lightly onto her skin and it made her glow radiantly.

The look on her face however was less than blissful. To someone who knew her as well as Robert it was obvious that her smile was fake and her eyes were shining with tears of sorrow not joy. It made his heart break to see how forlorn she looked on the day that should have been the happiest of her life.

He watched her shuffle slowly to the front of the church until she was even with the man who would become her husband. She let him take her hands as the reverend began the service. With each vow that she repeated Robert felt like someone was stomping on his heart. Despite the pain he forced himself to watch. He knew that if he did not it would never seem real. He would always keep hoping that he could somehow get her back.

As the groom kissed the bride he knew he had been right to come there. Now he could never delude himself into thinking a future was possible. He left his observation point and quickly stumbled away from the church before anyone could come out. He only made it a few feet before he broke into a run. He could hardly see anything through the tears that poured down his face and as he staggered back down the road to Downton he knew he had lost the greatest thing in his life.


	4. A Sister to the Rescue

Early one April morning Rosamund Painswick received an unusual telegram from her father. It asked her to come to Downton immediately and promised that things would be explained once she arrived. Rosamund, naturally being the curious type, was instantly intrigued by the message. He father was not a mysterious man by any means and he was not easily upset. His unusual behavior and her curiosity led her to do the very thing she had avoided since her wedding six months before, return to Downton.

When Rosamund's train arrived she was stunned to be met by her father. Henry Crawley was a very traditional man and he normally would have left such a duty to a servant. For the first time since receiving his message, Rosamund became worried. Despite her father's abnormal behavior she hadn't believed that anything could actually be wrong until that moment. As possibilities ran through her mind she bolted to her father.

"Oh papa, what is the matter? Is it mama or Robert or-" He grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Rosamund my darling, calm down! Everyone is fine." She breathed deeply and her body visibly relaxed. "Everyone is fine, physically at least." he added.

"Then why were you so insistent that I come papa?" She asked looking confused. Her face suddenly became angry. "If mama made you do this to get me here, I swear-"

"No, no my darling! She didn't even know you were coming until this morning. I wanted you to come because… well it's Robert."

She quickly went from angry to concerned at the mention of her brother. "What is wrong with Robert papa? You just said that everyone was fine."

"Well you see…" Rosamund noted her father's discomfort "the thing is I don't know what is wrong with him. For the past few weeks he's been moping around the house. He's inconsolable. Even that blasted dog he insisted on buying can't cheer him up." He ran his hands through his hair distractedly. " So I was thinking that maybe you could cheer him up. You two were always close and if anyone can make him feel better it's you."

Rosamund suspected that Robert was probably just upset with their father's lectures about duty and their mother's constant hints about marriage and suitable girls, but she listened to her father's concern anyway. However, during the ride home in the carriage she became more worried as her father described some of his recent behavior. Robert was not a moody person and for him to be so distressed she knew something terrible must have happened.

When they finally arrived at Downton the entire household came out to meet them. Rosamund greeted her mother with a cold kiss on the cheek and then moved on to her brother. As her hugged her she whispered in his ear "I'll be in your room in ten minutes."

* * *

Robert Crawley loved his sister dearly and was pleased that she had finally decided to come visit. However, he was also incredibly wary. While he could easily fool his parents into thinking that his melancholy was over a trivial matter he knew Rosamund would not be so easily fooled.

They were only a year apart and having grown up in the countryside meant they had few options for playmates aside from each other. This had led to a close and mutually protective relationship that had lasted even after her marriage. It also meant that she could read him like no one else and was immediately aware that his problem was more severe than anyone expected.

Rosamund oversaw the servants depositing her bags in her childhood room and then promptly went to find her brother. She entered his bedroom to find him face down on the bed sobbing as if his entire world had been destroyed. She flew to his side and wrapped her arms around his shaking frame and made gentle noises to try and calm him down. When she felt his body relax she made him face her and delicately rubbed the tears off his face. He hiccupped and thankfully stopped crying but the look on his face made Rosamund's heart break.

"My darling brother" she whispered softly "What has happened to you?"

" He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He closed his eyes to compose himself before he spoke. "I fell in love Rosie." She waited for him to continue and then realized that was all he was going to say.

"Did something happen? Did she leave you or fall in love with someone else?"

He laughed humorlessly and replied " I suppose you could say that. She didn't love him but she's married to another man now. You see, she's not nobility and I never would have been allowed to marry her so she had to marry someone else."

She held him as he began to cry again and began to formulate a plan in her head. His current behavior could not continue and she needed a way to help him forget about the girl. When he laid back and fell asleep she took her plan to her father.

* * *

"Paris, father. It's the best solution. Marmaduke had planned to take me soon anyway to buy some new dresses so it won't be a bother. If we can get him away to somewhere where he will have constant distractions he won't think about the girl and it will help him heal." Rosamund paced around the library eagerly as she explained her plan to her parents. "As long as he is here she will be all he thinks about. In Paris he can go places and see people and I can introduce him to some new girls to take his mind off of her."

Rosamund could tell by her mother's pursed lips that she did not approve but she knew that the final decision was her father's. "That might work for the time, but what happens when you get back? He's just going to come back and be upset again."

"He can come stay with me in London. The season will be starting so there will be all sorts of events and all of his friends will be there."

Henry carefully considered the idea and then began to smile when he realized it's brilliance. They would force him to socialize and Robert was far too much of a gentleman to every become emotional in public. He quickly realized the one flaw with the plan. "The thing is Rosamund how do we get him to agree to go? He's not going to want to."

Rosamund smiled brightly "Just leave that to me father."

After spending a great deal of time begging and bargaining and eventually threatening with secrets their parent weren't aware of Rosamund made Robert agree to come with her. She was thrilled to know that she would soon be spending time in a beautiful city with her new husband and her beloved brother. In the city of love anything could happen.

* * *

_AN: So I know I promised Cobert in this chapter but once I started writing things just started pouring out of me and I want to keep all the chapters around the same length. But I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have Cobert because honestly I don't think there is anything else that could possibly happen before they meet. Please review and just think, next chapter we'll be in Paris! _


	5. For The First Time

_AN: Okay so Cobert finally meet! I hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"Now turn the other way my dear" Cora sighed as she twisted again so her mother could appraise the fit of her new dress. The new direction she faced allowed her a view of the clock and she moaned silently as she realized she had been trying on dresses for over five hours. She had been excited that morning. After all, who doesn't love new clothing? However she had not been aware how many dresses her mother had ordered and after hours of standing and changing and waiting while the seamstress made adjustments Cora just wanted to go back to their hotel and take a nap.

"Stand up straight!" Martha's voice blew through her reverie and Cora jumped then winced sharply as a needle poked into her side. "Are you bored darling?" Martha asked annoyed "because I hope you remember that this is all for you and for your future. No one will look at you if you aren't wearing the absolute latest fashions."

Cora rolled her eyes and replied exasperatedly "Mother no one will be looking at me for the right reasons if I look like a peacock. Most of these dresses are completely ridiculous." Cora yelped as she was poked again and when the seamstress apologized she looked less than sorry.

"Cora, sweetheart" Martha suddenly adopted an overly sweet tone. "This is what European women wear. This is what European men want. You have to wear these dresses."

"But this entire wardrobe will go to waste if I go back to New York."

"You will not go back to New York!" Martha screeched "You will find a husband here and you will stay here!"

Cora bit her lip before she replied. The last thing she needed was to get angry and accidentally reveal her plan. After much thought Cora had realized that as much as her mother wanted her to get married it all depended on someone actually asking her. Martha was positive that her money would stop this from being a problem but Cora knew that no man would marry a woman with no manners no matter how much she was worth.

She decided to become every European aristocrat's worse nightmare. They expected Americans to be rude and uncultured so she would meet their expectations. Cora had never been a particularly loud or outgoing person but she had grown up with a mother who always had to be the center of attention and she knew she could emulate her actions. She felt slightly bad about the amount of time, effort, and money her mother was putting into trying to arrange a marriage but Cora knew that she could never be happy with someone who would marry her for her money.

It was nearly another hour later when the seamstress finished her work and Cora was finally allowed to stumble back into a dressing room. She still could barely walk straight and while walking through the doorway she ran into a woman about her own age. The woman stumbled backwards into the arms of a maid. As soon as the woman was upright Cora began to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I hope you're okay. Please tell me there is something I can do to make this up for you."

The woman waved off her apologies. "It's fine. I'm fine. No harm done." The woman looked at Cora's stricken face and smiled suddenly. "Actually there might be something you can do for me."

"Absolutely anything" Cora gushed.

"You see tonight is my first night in the city and I haven't had a chance to arrange for any guests for dinner. I'm here with only my husband and my brother and without another woman the conversation is bound to be completely ghastly and there is no way I will be able to stand listening to them talk about business all through dinner. So I would very much appreciate it if you would join us tonight."

Cora was surprised at the invitation. Being invited to dinner by a woman she had nearly knocked down was the last thing she had expected. She had no plans for the night because her and her mother had decided to relax by themselves on their last night in the city. Cora felt obligated to accept however to make up for her actions. "I must make sure it is okay with my mother first but I see no reason why not."

"Splendid!" the woman replied with a smile "I'm so looking forward to it!"

Cora realized then that she did not even know this woman's name and she quickly introduced herself "I'm Cora Levinson. It's very nice to meet you."

The woman shook her hand. "I am Lady Rosamund Painswick and I am also very glad that I ran into you."

* * *

"Robert!" Robert groaned at the sound of his sister's voice. He had figured out long ago when Rosamund yelled his name with that much enthusiasm it probably wouldn't end well for him. The same situation had led to countless hours being forced to be Rosamund's playmate for dress up and tea parties when they were children.

He rolled off the settee that he had been laying on in the library while he read and went to meet her. "What is it, my darling sister?" He answered sarcastically. "I hope nothing too exciting."

"But it is the most exciting news Robbie! We have a guest for dinner tonight!"

Robert looked at her confused. "What's exciting about that?"

She smacked his arm. "Robert! Listen to what I'm saying. We have a dinner guest tonight. An American I met at the dressmakers. She's is quite beautiful and, if the number of dresses I saw being carried out by her servants says anything, she is quite rich also."

Robert realized what his sister intended and he was not at all happy about it. "I'm not ready yet Rosie. Not now, maybe not ever."

Rosamund rolled her eyes. "She was one girl Robert and you're going to have to get married eventually. You have to provide an heir."

"Even so do you really think papa and mama would allow me to marry an American?"

"No, but if you can flirt with an American maybe you can flirt with English girls this season. It's baby steps darling. Start with a woman that you couldn't possibly marry and then maybe it will be easier with someone else."

"Don't you think that's a little cruel? Won't I just be leading this poor girl on?"

"She's obviously here to find a husband Robert. I'm sure you won't be the only man to lead her on."

Robert sighed in compliance, knowing that he really didn't have another choice. "I'll be there, but I can't promise that I will be a pleasant dining companion."

"You don't have to. You just have to sit there and look handsome."

* * *

Cora looked out the window of the carriage apprehensively as she approached the house. It wasn't particularly large or domineering, especially compared to some of the houses in Newport, but it obviously had a great deal of history that the houses in America didn't. Cora refused to admit it, but she was also slightly afraid of the people she was about to meet. While in Paris, they had not been to any small dinners like the one she was about to attend and she was terrified of trying to spend a night conversing with a group of English aristocrats who she was positive she would have nothing in common with.

The carriage pulled up to the front and she was escorted out by a surprisingly young butler. He walked her inside to find Rosamund and two men waiting for her in the foyer. "Miss Levinson, welcome. I hope the ride was okay."

"It was fine, thank you. Your house is beautiful." Cora looked around at the intricate details of the room. It achieved all of the subtle elegance that wealthy New Yorkers could never seem to emulate in their own homes.

"Thank you, but it's actually not ours. We've rented it for while we're here because it's impossible to entertain in a hotel." Cora nodded and turned toward the two men. Rosamund noticed her gazed and quickly pulled her towards them. "This is my husband Marmaduke." She gestured toward the tall, blond man with a big smile.

"It's fantastic to meet you Miss Levinson. I hope you are enjoying your stay in Paris."

Cora smiled at the charming man. "Thank you Mr. Painswick, I'm excited to be here." Rosamund pulled her to the second man. He looked rather bored and refused to make eye contact with her.

"This miserable brat is my brother Robert. Ignore his mood, we do." Robert scowled at his sister and glanced quickly at Cora.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Levinson."

Cora observed the man interestedly until Marmaduke offered his arm to walk her into the dining room. Rosamund and Marmaduke obviously didn't care much about etiquette as they sat next to each other at the table leaving Robert and Cora to sit opposite them.

"So Cora" Marmaduke began. "What brings you to this side of the pond?" Cora opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by Robert.

"You know why she's here. Like every other American woman with money she's looking to marry an aristocrat."

"Robert!" Rosamund screeched "She is our guest. You will not be rude. Apologize now."

"No, it's okay" They all turned to stare at Cora. "He's absolutely right. That's why my mother brought me here. Believe me though, if I have anything to say about it, it won't happen."

Robert observed her intrigued "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to get married. Especially not to some man who only wants my money."

Robert laughed in disbelief "If your parents want to marry you off what do you plan to do about it?"

"Oh I have my ways. I figured I'd act so obnoxiously American that no man would be able to stand me. If your initial reaction is any indication, I won't find my task very difficult." Robert laughed and looked at Cora differently. His gaze was no longer condescending but thoughtful and curious.

Marmaduke opened his mouth to say something and Rosamund hit his arm. When he looked at her hurt she pointed at Robert and Cora who seemed lost in their own world. Marmaduke, having been privy to his wife's plan to help her brother, promptly shut his mouth and turned to his food.

Robert and Cora seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone in the room. They stared at each other questioningly. Robert recovered himself first. "So Cora if this strategy of yours works, what do you plan on doing when you go home?"

"Well I figure I'll spend a little bit of time avoiding the wrath of my mother but after that I guess I'll marry some boy from home."

"How do you know that that will be any better? How could you be sure that he wasn't marrying you for your money too?"

Cora thought for a moment. "I couldn't, but at least I would have a choice and I wouldn't be marrying a complete stranger."

Robert was still formulating a reply when the footmen removed the plates from in front of his and brought the next course. He realized then that they had been excluding the others from the conversation and he quickly allowed Rosamund to retake control.

* * *

Cora floated through the door of her hotel room and past her mother who she didn't see. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Cora jumped in surprise.

"I did. They were a very nice family. The conversation was...stimulating."

"Really." Martha stood up and moved towards her daughter. "I asked around and discovered that the brother of the woman is going to be an earl someday. What did you think of him?"

Cora blushed but answered angrily, "Do you ever not think about marrying me off? Can't I just have a pleasant night and make friends?" Cora stormed out of the room and Martha was pleased to notice the blush had still not left her cheeks.

* * *

"So Robbie, what did you think of our guest?" Rosamund sat down next to her brother in the library.

"She was okay I suppose. She was interesting to talk to. I'd be interested to see if she is able to outwit her mother."

Rosamund rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know Rosie, but I told you before I'm not interested. It's too soon."

Rosamund stood up and sharply slapped the side of his head. "You're going to have to be ready eventually Robbie. The sooner the better."


	6. An Indecent Proposal

**AN: Another chapter yay! There's not much to explain here so enjoy. Oh and please review!**

* * *

Cora stood against a wall in the corner of the ballroom. She had been in London for three weeks and she was already completely miserable. On her very first night she had put her plan into action and it had backfired badly. Once her mother noticed her behavior she quickly claimed that Cora was sick and pulled her out of the room.

As soon as their carriage pulled out of the Martha turned toward her daughter with a withering stare that could have brought down grown men. When she spoke however, she was surprisingly calm. "When we get back to the house you will go to your room. You will change and go to bed. In the morning you will wake up and we will not mention tonight. Just know however that if you continue to embarrass me and yourself I will marry you to the oldest, poorest aristocrat I can. I don't care who you marry but I will not leave this country with a single daughter."

In the morning Martha kept her promise and no mention of the night before was made. However, when they attended another ball that night she introduced Cora to a duke old enough to be her grandfather.

"Cora darling let me introduce you to Lord Burrell. He was just telling me about his beautiful house up in the highlands."

He looked Cora up and down appreciatively and boasted loudly. "Yes it's a beautiful place. It's quite out of the way so I don't get many visitors. I'm in London looking for a new duchess because it gets lonely out there."

Cora nodded and moved away as quickly as possible without being rude. She knew exactly what her mother meant. If she didn't find an acceptable husband that was her future. Since that night she had behaved exactly as she was supposed to and several men were already interested. She came home from each ball perfectly aware that her future was sealed and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

After an incredibly tiring stay in Paris, Robert was relieved to finally be back in England. Rosamund was a ferocious entertainer and they had not had a single night to relax. He really had no idea how she found the people she brought home.

Upon arriving in London, Rosamund and Marmaduke had received an invitation to dine at the house of a friend. Robert was looking forward to a night of relaxing and he had already laid back on a settee in the library with a book when the butler announced that his father had arrived. Robert quickly jumped to his feet and straightened his clothing.

The Earl of Grantham sauntered into the room with the confidence that only very powerful men possess. However, his son could tell that much of his confidence was put on that day. In the several weeks that Robert had not seen his father he seemed to have aged years. "Is something wrong father?"

The earl sat down heavily in an armchair and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "I'm afraid there is. You're going to want to sit down to hear this." Robert sat down apprehensively and waited for his father to speak. "We are going to lose Downton." The blunt way his father revealed this stunned Robert and he was unable to speak. "There is no money. We will have to sell."

Robert regained his speech. "There must be something we can do. We can't lose Downton."

Henry wiped his face again and looked at his son with pity. "There is only one way we can save Downton and I'm afraid you won't like it."

"I'll do anything father. You know I will."

"You would have to marry. Someone wealthy. Very wealthy. It will take a fortune to save Downton." Robert sat back and rubbed his hands against his head.

"Is that really the only option father? There is nothing else we can do?"

Henry shook his head. "There is nothing I can think of. The problem is though, I don't know any girls who are wealthy enough to save us. I suppose a foreigner could work, but I haven't been down to London at all this season and I don't know of anyone."

Robert stood up and moved across the room to look out the window. "I may know someone."

* * *

At a ball the night before Cora had been paired with an absolutely awful dance partner. She had tried everything she could to lead him but he still kept stepping on her toes and dancing completely out of step. She had just decided that it was not worth salvaging and she was going to stick it out when her partner made a rather severe misstep that had caused Cora's ankle to twist quite badly.

Martha was of course, overcome with grief when she found out her daughter would not be allowed to dance for almost two weeks. In two weeks every man she had made an impression on could forget about her. Even worse, people would have opportunities to gossip about her when she was not at the same function.

Martha was determined that even if Cora could not be seen, she would. She paid calls by herself in an attempt to make sure that everyone knew the name Levinson and Cora would not be left behind.

Cora however, was not very upset by the turn in events. It allowed her a break from the parties and the men who were only interested in her money. She found the entire process exhausting and relished the chance to have a little bit of freedom.

She sat in the drawing room just relaxing and enjoying the fact that she was allowed to prop her injured foot up on the footstool and lay back. She had just been about to fall asleep when the butler walked in to announce a visitor.

Her mother had insisted on hiring a full staff of English servants. She knew that Americans would not impress the type of people she hoped would come call on them. Cora found it rather amusing that even though they had hired the people, the servants were the ones who looked on them with disapproval.

She sat up before her visitor could enter and when she looked up from adjusting herself she was surprised to recognize Robert Crawley. "Well Lord Downton, this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

She gestured for him to sit and he perched awkwardly on the edge of a chair. "Good day Miss Levinson. I hope your foot isn't in too much pain."

"Oh it's fine. It gets me away from the balls for a while." Robert laughed uncomfortably and Cora looked at him more closely. He was obviously ill at ease and she could tell he wanted to leave. "Was there something you needed?"

Robert cleared his throat and pulled at his collar before answering. "I have heard that you're quite a hit this season. I suppose your plan isn't working."

Cora sighed. "Yes. My mother took care of that early on. I'm going to have to marry someone now."

Robert jumped at the opening. "You see Miss Levinson, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Yes."

"Well, do you remember when I was talking about the men who were marrying girls like you for their money?"

"That was probably the most interesting conversation I've had since I've been here. So, yes I remember it."

"Well I am now apparently one of them. My father came to talk to me yesterday and we are on the verge of going bankrupt."

Cora leaned back in surprise. "I'm so sorry, Lord Downton. Is there something you wanted me to do?"

"I want you to marry me."

Had Cora had anything in her mouth at that time she was positive she would have spit it out at him. A proposal was the last thing she had been expecting. "Lord Downton, you cannot be serious!"

"I am. I know it sounds mad but if you think about it it's perfect. You don't want to marry a man who's going to lie and tell you he's in love with you when he actually just wants your money and I don't want to be the man fooling a girl like that."

Cora thought carefully and realized it wouldn't be a bad idea. She knew she would have to marry someone and she would at least rather it be someone who was honest with her. She also couldn't deny that she was attracted to Robert. She found his aloofness intriguing and she wanted to get to know him.

"How do I know that this is my best option?" She had almost made up her mind but there was nothing wrong with making him sweat a little. "I have quite a few suitors. Some even above an earl."

Robert straightened up proudly. "I can assure you, my family is very esteemed. I am sure that you will enjoy my home. Downton is beautiful."

Cora smiled, enjoying the obvious pride he took in his home. "If I do agree to this how will we do it? We can't become engaged now. You've only been in town for a day."

"We would wait until the end of the season. Before that we would have to make a show of courting officially so people aren't stunned by our union."

Cora laughed enthusiastically. "Does that mean you will have to dance and flirt and pretend to be madly in love?" Robert nodded. "Then Lord Downton, I accept your proposal if only because I want to see that."


	7. Public Places

Cora strutted confidently into the ballroom relishing the feeling of everyones eyes on her. She normally would have been embarrassed and would have stared at the floor but tonight she kept her head up and looked at the people around her defiantly. 'Let them look' she thought. Tonight she needed an audience.

It was finally the night that she and Robert would officially begin their game. She searched the crowd with her eyes until she found him leaning casually against a wall away from the mass of people. He smiled when he notice her glance and strolled towards her. He bowed slightly upon reaching her and quickly glanced to the side to make sure that the people around them were listening. "Miss Levinson, it is so nice to see you again. We met in Paris. You probably don't remember me."

Cora laughed lightly, "Of course I remember you, Lord Downton. We met at your sister's house. How was the rest of your stay in Paris?"

"Quite satisfactory. I hope you are enjoying London."

She sighed dramatically, "I'm told the city is beautiful but the weather has not been nice enough to really explore."

"I'm sorry your stay hasn't been to your liking. Perhaps one day when the weather is nicer I could take you out and show you around."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for the offer."

"It's my pleasure Miss Levinson. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Of course." He gently took her arm and led her to the dance floor. She whispered covertly in his ear, "Do you see them, Robert? They're already gossiping about us."

"I do see, but maybe we should tone it down a bit after this dance. I'm not normally quite so outgoing at these society parties. People might get suspicious."

When the music began they danced and followed along with all the other couples in the room. Cora waited until they were slightly away from the other dancers and answered, "I disagree. They'll think you're after me for my money, which is true, and that you just want to keep me away from other men who could be competing with you. We should both socialize a little with other people but for the most part you can keep close to me."

Robert nodded in agreement and they finished the dance in silence. They parted and went off to find people to talk to. He realized that Cora was right as he entered into a conversation with his friends. They all immediately began questioning him about the beautiful American he was dancing with. He played down their involvement, but finally answered their prodding. "Miss Levinson is a very nice girl I met in Paris and I want to get to know her better."

"I bet that fortune is rather nice also, Robby." his friend Richard teased. "I hope you're up for some friendly competition. I've got my eye on her too."

Robert laughed heartily, "I think I'm up to the challenge."

* * *

Upon walking away from Robert, Cora found herself rather more popular with the young women than she had been before. Girls she had never spoken to suddenly came up to her wanting to know what was going on between her and the young lord. She remained purposely vague. The last thing she needed was her reputation being ruined for being too forward. She did hope to have friends after she moved there permanently.

She realized quickly however that the women were not just expressing casual curiosity. The obvious jealousy that some of them were showing left no doubt that they were interested in Robert. She was very glad that she already had an agreement with him. Having to actively compete with all those women would have been exhausting.

Suddenly, the women around her started whispering to each other and fixing their dresses and hair. She heard a man clear his throat behind her. She spun around and found herself facing a rather impressive looking chest. Her eyes moved upward and she realized that the man's face was even more attractive than his torso. She offered her hand and he bowed down and kissed it.

"I don't believe we have been introduced Miss Levinson. I'm Richard Barton." He had not let go of her hand yet.

Cora collected herself and gently pulled her hand from his. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Barton."

"I was hoping that you would agree to dance with me Miss Levinson." he asked gallantly.

Cora glanced over at Robert who was watching them. He nodded his head slightly and she turned back to Richard. "I would love to dance with you Mr. Barton." He led him to the dance floor and was pleased to find that he was an excellent dancer and a charming conversationalist. When the dance finished he led her back to the group of women. They were immediately met by Robert who asked her hand for the next dance.

As they moved through the ballroom he asked her quietly, "Richard is rather handsome." Cora looked up and noted his glum face.

"We have an agreement Robert and I have no intention of going back on it. You have no reason to worry about anything." He nodded against her hair and remained silent for the rest of the dance.

* * *

Robert remained moody for the rest of the ball and didn't speak to Cora again until the very end when he insisted on walking her out. She confronted him when they were alone by her carriage. "What is wrong with you Robert? I told you you have nothing to worry about."

"That's the thing though. Maybe you shouldn't be held to this agreement with me. A lot of the men who showed interest in you tonight are wealthier than me and some of them have better positions. I don't want to feel guilty for holding you to an agreement that's not the best thing for you."

Cora smiled at how adorable he was being and then gently placed her hand on his arm. "Don't be silly Robert. I didn't say yes to you just because you were the first one to ask. I like you and if I'm not going to be marrying for love it at least needs to be someone I like and can get along with. I promise I'm not just settling for you."

He leaned towards her slightly and Cora's breath hitched. He looked down at her lips and moved in closer before abruptly jumping back. "Goodnight Miss Levinson. Give my regards to your mother." He moved away quickly without looking at her again and Cora was surprised to find herself rather disappointed that he hadn't kissed her.

She spent the entire ride back to the house going over the moment in her head. As she laid down to sleep that night she had one thought she couldn't get out of her head. Was she falling in love with Robert Crawley?

* * *

_AN: Hi everyone. I am so so sorry that this took so long. I seem to have lost my muse for a little bit. Feel free to guilt trip me in your review. Maybe it will make me write faster. Robert and Cora both seem a little OOC to me here, but I think it works. Please review and again, I'm sorry._


End file.
